Safe in the Arms of A Lover
by AliBelikov
Summary: You know my story. I am Persephone, the queen of the dead. You've all heard that I was kidnapped by my husband, Hades, but It's not true. If you truly wish to know the truth who better to tell it then the Goddess of Spring herself?
1. Chapter 1: My Overbearing Mother

Safe in the Arms of A Lover

Chapter One: My Overbearing Mother

* * *

"Persephone!"

I looked up from the apple blossom in my hand. My mother, Demeter, the goddess of the earth, was walking over toward me a look of anger coming over her face. What now? I thought as she stormed up to me and grabbed my upper arm. "Where have you been? I've been so worried!" I sighed and bowed my head. "I'm sorry mother, I just wanted a minute to myself. She shook her head. "And what if you had been attacked?" She asked the same old thing. Since I began develop my womanly figure my mother had done her best to hide me away from any male eyes. She herself would have been one of the virgin goddess had my father Zeus not seduced her and made her pregnant with me, she hated men and thought they were evil foul beasts who only wanted to steal the virginity of young maidens.

Now she wished the same fate on me, to be a virgin goddess. But I didn't want it, I wanted to marry one day and have a child of my own. But my mother was hell bent to keep my dreams as just that… dreams.

"What are you wearing?" She asked me in shock. I looked down at the pale pink shift that Aphrodite had given me. It was the only thing I owned that had any color. I mean I'm a goddess of freaking spring! Spring is COLORFUL.

The dress didn't even reveal anything provocative. The neckline ended just above my cleavage so it didn't show even a hint of my breasts and the hem touched the ground and covered my bare feet. "It's just a dress mother." I replied.

"You look like a whore!" I sighed and glanced to the sky. It would have been awesome if my father decided he wanted to actually see me now.

"Mother, It shows noting that would make a man look at me with lust." She shook her head. "No, the color isn't right. It'd broadcast that you would lay with any man just like that goddess of whores, Aphrodite." She then dragged me back to our palace on Olympus and pushed me in my room. "Now I want you to change into one of your nice virgin robes."

I went to do as I was told, my mother watching me all the while. I knew she only meant well but damn couldn't I have had a little freedom? I mean I was I my sixteenth year; I was by all rights a woman now. And yet I was forced to wear unflattering cloths and be completely secluded from any other person alive besides Artemis and Athena and other sworn virgins.

Once I was dressed to my mother's liking she lead me out of the palace. "Where are we going mama?" I asked as we entered my father and stepmother's halls.

"You father wishes to speak with us. I'm sure it's about that disgraceful Equinox Banquet where all of the others are trying to seduce one another and getting drunk."

I gave a longing sigh. The Summer Equinox was something I'd always wanted to go to but for some reason I was never invited. It made me sad to think that my father and half siblings didn't want me to attend. All I really had was my mother and when I was with her I felt trapped, like a dove whose wings have been clipped.

As we made our way toward my father's throne room we passed Hera, the queen of the gods and my stepmother.

"Demeter." She said with a smug smile on her face. "I see Zeus wants his whore and daughter's presence." She then turned her gaze to me. "How are you Persephone dear?" For some reason, Hera seemed to like me better then any of Zeus other children. She and I actually spent a little time together and she often felt that I was capable of doing more adult things. She would tell me that had she been my mother I wouldn't be under her thumb near as much. 'You should have more freedom for a goddess your age.' She'd say.

"I'm fine step mother." I was the only one of Zeus's children she'd ever allowed to call her that.

She nodded then gave a satisfied smirk to my mother.

"Oh that woman, you'd think she was the only woman her husband had been with, ha, the fact that Zeus strays often says that she hasn't done her wifely duties."

Then mother looked to me and brushed my straight, soft wheat color hair back behind my ear. I had inherited a lot of my features from her. Like her button nose and her eyelashes and round eyes and her delicate chin. The color of my eyes, however, where as blue as a clear spring sky like my father's.

We entered Zeus's throne room. It was beautiful the celling was nonexistent the clear sky could be seen through the oval roof and the pure white pillars seemed to shine. The floor was light blue tile with the bright shining sun in the middle. My father sat on his throne, clad in his white robes made of silk his chest bare from the waist up with only a scarf like piece of cloth draped over one of his shoulders. His throne was clear with lightning bolts flashing inside.

"Demeter." He said tersely. Obviously mother had done something wrong. His sun bright blonde hair blew gently in the breeze. "Zeus." Mother replied.

He got up and walked to us. Looked to me and gave me a fatherly smile. "Hello daughter, how are you?" I smiled. "I'm fine father."

He then turned back to my mother. "Why have you refused to bring Persephone to the Banquet?" I looked to my mother. I was invited? But mother never… oh I see what's going on here.

"I will not have my daughter in the presence of those drunken fools and harlots." My father's eyebrows widen and he inclined his head. "I'm sorry Demeter I could have sworn you said YOUR daughter, because last I checked a woman can't bed herself and become with child."

My mother's back stiffened. "I am her mother I raise her." She practically growl.

"ONLY BECAUSE YOU REFUSE TO ALLOW HER TO STAY HERE IN MY HALLS! YOU KEEP HER FROM ME AND ALL OUR FAMILY!"

I covered my ears with my hands as my father's thunderous voice bellowed through the palace. I had always known that my father was one of the most temperamental men in existence but I had never had reason to fear him… until now.

My father took a calming breath then turned to me. "Persephone, darling, would you like to attend the banquet?" he asked me calmly. I looked to my mother and I saw tears in her eyes.

"Don't look to her child. Answer the question the way you wish. Would you like to participate in the Summer Equinox Banquet?" I bowed my head. "I would be honored father." I said softly.

He nodded his head. "Demeter leave me and my daughter for a minute." He ordered.

"No I-" he spun around and glared to her. "Do not tempt me woman. Now GO!" she glared at him then turn and left.

Father then turned to me. "Persephone." He said softly. I looked up to him from under my eyelashes. "Yes father?" He but a hand on the small of my back and led me to his throne. He gestured to the stairs and I sat as he asked. "You know you're of marriageable age." He said as he sat next to me. I nodded. "Mother would never allow it father." Zeus shook his head. "If I felt it would make you happy she'd be unable to defy me."

I sighed. "Yes father I want to fall in love and have a child of my own." I whispered. "Well at the Banquet I will, if you'd like, get you away from you mother and introduce you to some of the other gods that way you can at least know who you could have."

I gave my father a smile. "Thank you father." Then I got up to follow my mother. It was nice how father wanted me to be happy but I didn't get my hopes up. My mother was far too stubborn to be swayed.

* * *

Hey everyone AliBelikov here. I had started a story called Demon High but I have no idea where it's going so I've deleted it until I can figure out how it'll go from where it'll be left off. Sorry. On another note, I've always been fascinated with Greek Mythology, Particularly the Goddess Persephone and this is one way I think the story really went. I mean come on of course Hades is going to be brooding, and lonely, and anti- social he was the freaking god of the Underworld for crying out loud! I tried to make Zeus more of a father figure here because we all know he's just a glorified man hoe in the myths, (Roll Eyes) and he's not that great a father. Anyways I hope you enjoy and please review. P.S. If you'll Google Myth By Zelda C. Wang on Google Image you'll see her drawings of the Greek gods. This is the way I see them in my story. They are drawn so wonderfully, Especially Hades (Wink, Wink)

* * *

Next Chapter: The Banquet and the Dark Stranger


	2. Chapter 2: In The Underworld

Chapter Two: In the Underworld

(Hades)

Tomorrow was the Winter Equinox Banquet. Yay, that's all I want, is to sit amongst my brothers and sisters and their ungrateful spawn. I took a deep breath and scratched behind Cerberus's ear. He looked to me with a whine when I stopped. I stood and sighed. It had been a millennia since my brothers and I defeated Cronus and I took over as Lord of the dead. I looked over the gardens in my kingdom. Despite what many believed, the underworld could be quit beautiful the orchard in the walls of my palace's grounds filled with Pomegranate fruit and the Immortal flower from which our Nectar is made we in an eternal bloom. The white blossoms where the only bit of white purity in my kingdom.

From the window in my throne room you could see the Elysium Fields. The happy souls of heroes and the just clothed in white, as they played carefree in the apple groves of the garden of paradise in this hell. Sometimes I wished for something to brighten up this gloomy existence of mine but most of the goddesses found me too intimidating or frightening to even speak with me. The only goddess that would consider being my consort was Aphrodite and she was far from faithful. Not to mention she was married. I wasn't like my brothers and their sons; I would not bed another man's wife. The doors opened to my advisor and dear friend Thantos, Death himself. "Sire Hermes is here to see you." I nodded. Hermes was one of the very few gods that ventured to my realm that didn't mean he was one of my favorites. "See him in. Thank you Thantos." I sat down on my ebony throne of black quartz and onyx. I leaned back against the backrest and mentally prepared myself. Hermes wasn't the worst of the gods, not at all, he was more of an innocent child in personality who didn't seem to be afraid of me. But that's where the problems came.

"UNCLE HADES!" the young god screamed as he launched himself into my middle. I was sure I had one of those sweat drop things going down the back of my head. "Hermes," I said in an exasperated voice. This wasn't the first time this has happened and it won't be the last. "I've asked you before not to do that." He jumped back and stood before me. "Sorry Hades, you just don't get out of here very often and I'd like you to know that someone is happy to see you every now and then." I gave a small smile then nodded. "Thank you nephew but please no more ramming into my stomach. I always have a bruise after you leave."

The boy god gave me a bright smile. "Okie Dokie!" then he became serious. "I'm sorry to disturb you uncle but Zeus asked me to retrieve your answer to the invitation to the Winter Solstice Banquet." I took a deep breath. Of course Zeus wants to make sure I'm coming. "Yes, I'm looking forward to it." I answered. Honestly I wasn't considering last year Zeus made the comment that I needed a woman in my bed to make me more… relaxed, I believe his words where. Not to mention I was usually ignored at the banquet, especially by Demeter, Athena, and Artemis.

Not many wanted to befriend the god of the underworld that and I was far more mature then the others. I mean come on I have to judge the souls of the dead and put them where they belong for all eternity or until they are reincarnated, I had to be mature. But I would go just as I said. The Winter Equinox was a very important time and I had to be there in case they had to make any decisions that would affect my realm.

I left the throne room and made my way to my room but before I made it there when Hecate the moon goddess of old and magic intercepted me. She was also a servant to the fates.

"Greetings Dark Lord, the Fates require you presence." I tilted my head back and groaned. Why can't people just let me sleep? I turned and followed the dark haired goddess to the cavern where the fates kept to themselves.

"The dark Lord comes." Rasped Clotho.

"Yes dark one, King of the dead and Eldest god." Agreed Lachesis.

I sighed. The Fates are even older then great mother Gaia. They decided the fate of those who live in this world, even the gods. "What can I do for you, mighty Fates?" I asked as I bowed my head to the three sisters.

"You Lord Hades have always been the devoted son." Whispered Atropos. "Rhea's most beloved son."

I closed my eyes and tried to not be affected by their murmurings. Yes it was true I had loved our mother deeply. I still remembered hearing her scream at my father to allow me life when I was an infant as he swallowed me to prevent me from betraying him. I had only been a day old and I was the son who most resembled Cronus. The dark hair, the moonlight silver eyes even the brooding glare my face was usually sat in was that of my most terrible father. Where as Zeus, my youngest sibling and brother, he resembled our loving and beautiful mother even more so then Demeter did.

"I already know whose son I am, please state your business with me fates."

They cackled.

"At the time of the gathering of the gods comes to pass," Clotho Whispered.

"A woman that remains a girl shall be brought to the circle." Lachesis took up.

"Two lonely souls shall find one another. The goddess trinity now complete." Atropos. Finished.

And I got none of that but like always I merely nodded and thanked the Fates for revealing what they had.

Finally I made it to my bedroom. I looked around and I felt the that lonely feeling sink into my stomach. But instead of thinking on the feeling any longer I removed my top robes until I was in just the pure white under robes and laid down to sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be hell.

No pun intended.

* * *

So what do you think? I have always had such a deep infinity for the Greek myths and I have always felt that Hades was a misunderstood character of Greek Myths. In fact the original Myth of Persephone and Hades was not titled the Rape of Persephone but the abduction of Persephone. Abduction doesn't always have to be by please read and review an let me know if you have any facts or suggestions on the story - AliBelikov


	3. Chapter 3: The Banquet of the Gods

Chapter Three: The Banquet of the Gods

(Persephone)

I woke the day of the gathering. I looked out my window to see the birds singing happily and a sad smile came to my face. I was excited to go to the banquet but mother would never allow me to leave her side. I sighed and looked toward the chair in the corner where mother had laid out my dress for the dinner. It had long bell like sleeves that covered even my hands and its hem would caress the ground. The neckline went no lower them my collarbone and the waist was baggy as to conceal my body. It was the dress of one of the virgin goddesses.

Man, if father did manage to get me away from mother tonight nobody will actually see me, they'll see a virgin. I sighed again. I know I was only sixteen but mortal women had already had children by now. Why wouldn't my mother just let me make my own choices?

Just then my mother came into my room. "Oh darling I thought you'd be dressed by now." She said as she came in to brush my hair. I looked to the dress. "Mother can't I wear a nicer dress today?" I asked. She looked startled. "Oh no dear, knowing your father, he'll be trying to marry you off and this way no one will even think about touching you in such a vile way."

I dressed as she ranted then, as I sat and she began to do my hair, I asked something that I knew would make her blow up. "But mother, would it really be so vile?" She gave a sharp yank on the piece of hair she was braiding a white lily into as if I had just smacked her in the face. "Persephone you must never allow a man to even speak to you let alone use your body for his own pleasures." I rolled my eyes. Of course this is the same lecture I have been getting since I learned to walk. Men were evil and vile and tainted blah, blah, blaaaaah!

I tuned back into the conversation as mother said. "If you allow a man's touch you'll be left with nothing but a used body and swollen belly.

I said nothing more as I felt my hopes for love and a family of my own begin to die.

"Oh Persephone," my mother whispered lovingly. "You are the most important thing in my life, I couldn't bare to loose you. I only want to keep you safe." I nodded as I held my tears back. Mother was right she loved me and wanted me safe and happy. I suppose I had to have faith in her. I just wish I could also have my freedom.

* * *

(The Banquet/Zeus)

I sat back in my throne as all of the other gods and goddesses danced, sang and talked. I watched as Aphrodite would flirt with my son Ares and as my daughters Athena and Artemis would speak to each other and my sister Hestia. But though I saw all of them dressed in their finery I wasn't paying them any mind. No my mind was on Persephone and her infuriating mother. Persephone was my most beautiful daughter and her heart was purer then most goddesses. Even Aphrodite who was love embodied lacked the love of the heart that my most beloved Persephone had.

As I thought of my daughter an image of my mother, the Titaness Rhea, flashed through my mind and I realized that Persephone had also inherited our most beloved mother's looks. Their smiles especially were one and the same.

I knew Demeter wanted our daughter to be one of the virgin goddesses but I also knew that Persephone wanted to know love and damn it I wasn't about to let her miss out on something she wanted. But I wasn't going to allow just any man to court my youngest daughter. No he had to be a god and royal like myself. Persephone deserved the best. I glanced to Poseidon, no he was already married and in love with his wife Amphitrite. The sea goddess was on her husband's arm as he talked with my son Apollo. No Apollo won't do, he's to flighty when it comes to women. Obviously that was a trait inherited from me in the boy.

Just as I was about to give up hope, Hades walked in. I watched as my eldest brother made it to his own throne ready to just sit and observe like every year. He was handsome for he had inherited our father's looks. My eyes raked over his purple and black robes. His black hair was cut short with his bangs long enough to shield his silver eyes and his forelocks laid long against his lean, muscular chest. And he was the Lord of the underworld and the god of wealth. With him my beloved Persephone would want for nothing. I knew for a fact Hades was loyal and he was kind. If Persephone wished to visit her mother from time to time he would not stop her. Yes perhaps my dear big brother will be a fit match for my Persephone.

* * *

(Hades)

I slouched back in my throne just watching my family as they went about their business. So Aphrodite has gone back to Ares has she?

I caught movement from the corner of my eye. I turned my gaze to my youngest brother, Zeus, as he made his way to me. "Hello big brother." He greeted merrily… a little too merrily. I sat up straighter.

"Zeus," I greeted with no emotion. He sat in the throne next to mine that belonged to our brother Poseidon. "It's been a while hasn't Hades?" He asked me conversationally. "I suppose." I replied. He was quiet fro a minute. I took the moment to study him. When Zeus had first become king he was a scrawny little boy at the gentle age of fourteen now he was a full grown man. He had hard muscles hidden under smooth tan skin where as my skin was pale from lack of sun. His blonde hair shone like the sun and his eyes changed from blue to grey like the sky did depending on his mood. Right now said mood seemed to be peaceful.

"So Hades," he said casually. "Have you maybe found a bride yet?" I stared at him for a minute. "No… Why?" I asked cautiously. He then looked me dead in the eye. "You got anyone in mind?" He asked me. I rubbed my temples as a head ache formed between my eyes.

"Zeus what is going on in that twisted little head of yours?" I asked getting irritated He knew I didn't care for any of the goddesses here. They were either virgins who felt they were to good for men or freaking whores, or married! That was when he seemed to jump at me.

"I think there is one goddess you haven't met yet" He said excitedly, reminding me of his son Hermes. I rolled my eye. "Oh and who would that be?" I asked sarcastically. I really didn't care. "My daughter-" "I've met all of your daughters brother." I interrupted exasperated. Then suddenly he grabbed my chin and jerked my head toward the door.

"Do you see the woman who just came in behind our sister Demeter?" He said. "That is the daughter she bore me. Persephone."

The young woman I saw was breath taking. She seemed to take more after our sister in some ways but others I easily saw Zeus and our mother. She was dressed in a white dress that covered her feet and seemed to be made to hide her curves… it didn't work. Her long blonde hair hung loose except for the hanging bun tied with white lilies at the crown of her head. She looked innocent and untouched. Absolutely beautiful. As I watched her the feeling of desire hit me like a punch to the stomach.

Then I noticed that Demeter had the girl by the wrist and was practically dragging her toward her mother's throne. I looked to Zeus.

"Do you really think that Demeter would willingly let me even speak to the girl let alone marry her?" I said as I glared at him. He smiled. "You don't have to marry her just befriend her." I lifted my eyebrow. "Why so desperate brother?" he sighed. "Demeter practically keeps the child under lock and key she barely even knows any of the gods. All Persephone wants is to… well live."

I cocked my head to one side. "You her want to live… by associating with the lord of the dead." Was I the only one that felt that that made no sense.

"Just speak with her brother." I knew that it seemed like I wasn't interested but honestly there was something about the girl that drew me to her. I sighed. "Fine. " Zeus then got up and approached the women. He seemed to be arguing with Demeter, which resulted in her sulking and him leading the young girl away from her mother.

"Persephone," he said. "This is Hades Lord of the Underworld and my eldest brother." Then he turned to me. "Brother this is my daughter Persephone goddess of spring." I smiled at the girl

"Hello Persephone." I said kindly. She gave me a bright smile. "Hello Lord Hades." "Well while you two talk I'm going to go tie up Demeter and through her in a closet." I looked to the blonde god as he went to intercept our sister. He's acting like he's hoping for something not so innocent. I thought as I turned my attention back to the young woman in front of me.

As the night progressed Persephone and I continued to talk. She was certainly sheltered and nothing like the other goddesses.

She loved flowers and animals and something told me that she'd spoil Cerberus to the point he'd never guard the gate to the underworld again. The more we talked the more she intrigued me.

All to quickly the night ended and Zeus came to retrieve her. "Your mother is ready to go sweet heart." He said and I saw something in Zeus's face that made me realize just how much he loved this particular daughter. Persephone nodded then turned to me. "Thank you for visiting with me Lord Hades, I hope to see you again." Then she ran to her mother's side. Demeter seemed to be scolding her. I took a deep breath and also took my leave. "Good Bye brother." Zeus said with a mischievous tone to his voice.

* * *

That night I deamnt of her. Of her long Blonde hair and her smile. She was beautiful in my dream. I saw her standing by my side as the souls of the dead flooded into my throne room fro judgment. She was my Queen. Oh if only.

Then My dreams moved in a different direction. We were in my room and she was beneath me as I made love to her. She cried out for me as I loved her then I shot up in bed. I looked around and felt only disappointment. She wasn't there. I laid back down and sighed. Persephone. I saw hr face in my mind then I saw Zeus. Maybe he was hoping for me and Persephone to be more then friends. And honestly for once, I was happy to oblige. BUt why would a loving innocent goddess of spring want to come here and be with me?

* * *

Persephone)

That night after the banquet I was lying in my bed thinking about Lord Hades. He was very handsome and kind and he didn't ogle me like the other gods had once I'd entered the hall. His silver eyes had hypnotized me. They reminded me of the moon's reflection on a lake's surface. And the timber of his voice had sent shimmers down my spine.

I sighed happily and closed my eyes where Lord Hades appeared in my dreams.

* * *

So the first meeting huh? Zeus kind of playing matchmaker he didn't seem to meddling did he? Worst-case scenario he bribes Aphrodite to meddle even worse ha! So please review!


	4. Chapter 4: The Beginning

Chapter Four: The Beginning of Something Wonderful

(Zeus)

I was going crazy. I paced the length of my throne room as I tried to decide the best way to get Hades and Persephone to fall in love.

I could always have Aphrodite intervene. No she makes things into a tragic love play of death… Or a Soap Opera depends on what you're into.

Maybe I could get Aphrodite's son cupid to get involved. He's way more mature then his mother. That's it!

"HERMES!" the messenger god came scurrying in. He had gotten in so fast he was soaked in his own sweat. "Y- (huff) Yes Father?" I sat down on my throne. "I need you to summon Cupid. Just Cupid." Hermes lifted his left eyebrow. "But Aphrodite is always present when it come to her and her son's duty as love deities." I shook my head. "I just need a little advice from him without his mother's drama filled schemes."

It seemed to dawn on Hermes that I was up to something so he merrily nodded and ran to carry out my will.

I sat back and interlaced my fingers and a devilish smile came to my mouth. Yes I was a bit of a meddler. Haha. Three minutes later Cupid flew in. "Hello my Lord. Please tell me this isn't something petty like the wife of some random king. I'm tired of breaking up marriages."

I gave the young cherub a dull look. "No." I said. He looked to me in surprise. "Oh in that case what can I do for you Oh mighty king of the gods?" I stood up. "I want to make my eldest brother Hades fall in love with my daughter Persephone." I was interrupted by Cupid's bell like, uncontrollable laughter. "I- HAHAHAHAHAAH- I'm Sorry-HHAHAHAHA_ My Lord. I-I thought you said Lord Hades and Lady Persephone. Together."

"I did." He stopped laughing and straightened as if I were going to smite him… Which I was. "Demeter would scare away any other suitor but she has no say if Persephone marries Hades especially with me backing them but what I need to do is find away to get them to fall for one another."

Cupid shook his head. "My arrows don't work on gods, but try and get them to spend some time together if the fates see them fit to marry they'll fall in love on their own." I nodded. Yes that might work.

But how were they going to spend time together Demeter will never allow Persephone to even say Hades's name let alone be alone with him.

Man this was harder then I thought.

I dismissed Cupid and as he left Hera entered. Hera actually seemed to love Persephone like her own child so maybe she could help me with this little problem.

"Ah my beautiful Queen!" I said happily. Hera's green eyes narrowed suspiciously as she stood tall and proud in the middle of the room. "What little tramp did you knock up now?" She growled. I put my hands up in surrender and gave my wife a nervous smile. "I haven't done anything of the sort and I'm insulted that you would jump to such a conclusion. I mean when have I ever been unfaithful to you my sweet Hera?" She gave a 'seriously' look and quirked her eyebrow, damn can everyone do that but me? Her eyes were even more beautiful with the light blue and green colors that resembled her most beloved bird, the peacock, her long reddish brown hair was long and straight down her back.

She held up her hand and began to count off. "Metis, Leto, Io, Eurpoa, Alcmene, Leda, Demeter, Semele, Callisto. And that's just some of your lovers."

I gave a nervous laugh. "I was thinking of you the whole time?" She glared at me. "Ok, ok, But no that's not why I need your help." She sighed and walked to her throne, which had the feathers of a peacock lining the back. My queen was truly beautiful. "Well what do you want from me husband?" I smiled. "I want Hades and Persephone to marry but Cupid can not make them fall in love with his arrows. So I need them to spend time together." She gave me a look like she was contemplating my sanity.

"Why Hades?" She asked.

"Well he's not has rough as our son Ares, more thoughtful." I gave her my reasons. "And he's a Royal God. If he wants Persephone the only ones who can reject the match are myself and Persephone." Hera looked out the window of the throne room.

"And he's loyal. He won't break her heart with other women in his bed."

She said with a writhing glare at me. "And that's something you'd want for her right?" I asked desperately. She thought for a minute.

"I wish to spend time with my beloved step daughter." She said randomly.

I blinked at her. "… What?" I asked completely and totally confused. Was Hera bipolar or just a plan psychopath? She huffed and turned to me. "Tell Demeter you want to spend more time with Persephone then summon Hades for 'important business' then pretend something conveniently came up and have Persephone entertain him for the remainder of his stay." My jaw was on the floor. Hera was down right devious. No wonder I never get away with my affairs. "That could work." I mumbled. Then I smiled. "That could work! I'll summon Demeter!"

I ran from the throne room.

* * *

(Hera)

I couldn't stop laughing as my husband ran from the room like a seven year old at Solstice. I had to admit that it felt good to see him happy about something that I don't have to destroy a woman for. I sat in my throne and thought. Hm, Hades and Persephone that would make my dear Persephone a Queen. And Demeter would be in agony knowing her daughter was married to a man and sharing his bed. I felt an evil smile stretch across my pale pink lips. Even better if Hades makes her belly swell with his child then my smile turned dreamy as I thought of a small girl or boy calling out Grandma Hera. I had missed part of Cupid's childhood. My son Ares had fathered Aphrodite's little Cupid and I had hated her for so long just because of who she was.

I sat back I really hoped that Zeus's plan worked for Persephone's sake.

* * *

(Persephone)

I sat on the floor outside my father's door. He and mother were screaming at each other.

"I JUST WANT TO SPEND THE WEEK WITH MY DAUGHTER!" I winced as thunder boomed through the sky with my father's scream of anger and frustration. "NO SHE'LL BE HELPLESS IF ONE OF YOUR DISGUSTING SONS TRY TO FORCE HIMSELF ON HER!"

That was mother's reply. I put my head in my arms why wasn't I even allowed to get to know my father? Suddenly soft warm arms were around me. I looked up to see my stepmother. "Come with me dear. You shouldn't have to listen to this." I nodded and followed her out to the garden. I smiled as I sniffed Aphrodite's beautiful roses. Hera stood strong and proud next to me.

"You seemed to enjoy my brother Hades's company the other night." I looked up to meet the queen's loving gaze and I felt a blush heat my face. "H-He was very kind, your majesty. I actually did enjoy talking with him." Hera smiled as if she had come to a very good conclusion. "Yes big brother has always been very easy to talk with. He has always known how to take care of everybody. Many thought he'd be our king but he willing took the underworld. He's a good man and though we very rarely show it we all love him deeply." Then she looked to me. "Your mother included."

I bowed my head as we sat on a stone bench and just as I was about to ask more about Lord Hades Aphrodite came rushing in toward us. "Oh My Gods is It True?" She squealed as she clasped my hands. "Are you totally in love with freakin' Hades?" I blushed. "W-Wha- No I-I…" Hera rubbed my back soothingly." Aphrodite leave the child be this is her first love after all and you yourself know how hard it is to get Hades's attention."

I put my face in my hands. Were the really talking about this in front of me?

"Oh but Hera, I noticed Hades's aura at the banquet." Aphrodite said happily. "He is totally head over heels… Or at least he wants a one night stand." My heart stopped; surely Hades wasn't that type of man. I heard Hera smack Aphrodite's arm. "But we all know that Hades is far from that type of man. You're thinking of Zeus." Then she lifted my head and kissed my temple the way my mother did sometimes. "Hades is a good man." She repeated. I smiled and then… My mother came storming through the doors.

She shot both Hera and Aphrodite a look of pure hate and grabbed my wrist. "Come Persephone we are leaving." She began to drag me from the garden and I glanced back to the other goddesses to see Hera had stood prepared to snatch me from my mother. But before she could or before mother and I made it through the doors Zeus stood in my mother's way.

"Demeter I demand to have Persephone every other week from now on here with me." He glared at my mother and I saw storm clouds gathering. "And it starts now." He growled out. My mother stood her full 5'9 and glared back at my father. "Or what?" she snapped. His eyes narrowed. "I'll throw you out of Olympus and Persephone will live in my halls from now on." Mother flinched back in shock. Zeus had been known to through some gods and goddesses out so there was no reason to call his bluff. My mother sagged in defeat. "Very well." Then she turned to me. "Persephone if anything happens call for me and I'll come and get you." Then she kissed my forehead and strode past my father without a word.

Zeus took a deep breath then embraced me and held me to his chest. "I'm sorry love that I've let her have free rein with you." The he pulled back. "But it stops now. Now go change into one of your nice gowns that Hera and Aphrodite have filled you new room's closet I have a guest coming." I smiled and ran to the room I would take naps in to see it completely different. The pure white marble walls had beautiful vines all around the room with lovely flowers, purple Irises, red roses, white Gardinas. The bed was a queen size with light pink sheets as soft as a flower petal and a vanity table in the corner with make up and lip and eye paint. I was so happy I gave an excited squeal.

"If you like the room looks in the closet." I looked behind me to see Aphrodite smiling at me. Then I ran to the closet and low and behold colorful gowns of linen were hung in a row. There were blue ones, red one, pinks, greens, yellows, and oranges. I couldn't stop smiling. Aphrodite came up behind me and took a simple red gown with a golden wrap. "May I suggest this? It's one of his favorite colors." I looked back at her. "Whose?" She winked. "Why the man of your dreams of course."

She left after that and I was confused by who she meant. I shrugged it off and dressed in the gown. It touched the floor with a neckline that revealed just a small amount of my cleavage the sleeves where opened so when I lifted my arm it was bare. I went to the jewelry box and found a simple rose pendent, which I put on. Then I left for the throne room to greet my father's guest.

I could hear two men talking as I got closer. I knocked on the door and heard my father's voice. "Enter." I opened the door and walked through only to stop in my tracks. There sitting in his own throne was Lord Hades. My father smiled and held his hand out for me.

"Isn't she beautiful Brother?" he smiled proudly. "I had to fight Demeter tooth and nail to get her to let the girl stay with me for the week." I blushed at father's praise. Hades smiled kindly and nodded. "Yes Zeus the girl is certainly fit to be a spring goddess." I lowered my eyes and blushed even more. My father's boisterous laugh rang through the room. "I get the feeling when she marries she'll be the genuine blushing bride."

Before anything else was said my half brother Hermes bust through the door. "Lord Zeus you are need in Ethica… Ares and Athena are at it again."

My father groaned then turned to me. "Persephone will you keep Hades Company while I take care of this?" then he ran before I could protest. "Thanks darling!"

"And he's gone." Hades said with an eye roll. He smiled at me the waved toward my mother's throne on his right. "Please Lady Persephone talk with me." I smiled and obeyed.

* * *

(Hades)

Holy furies she was beautiful. I had thought her virginal white robes had made her lovely but damn the red tunic she was where made her look painfully, sinfully, beautiful. The deep red of the dress made her ruby lips stand out even better.

She sat in her mother's throne. She arranged the skirt of her dress to cover her dainty feet which where crossed at the ankles. A lock of her long blonde hair fell over her shoulder. "Hello Lord Hades. It's nice to see you again." I hated how she called me Lord. I raised my hand. "Please call me Hades, just Hades." She gave me a shy smile then she nodded. "Ok Hades." I smiled as we continued to talk on into the night.

Finally I noticed the time. "It's late and it looks as if your father won't be back." I looked to the beautiful goddess as we stood. "I'd like to see you again Persephone." She gasped and looked up at me with wide blue eyes. "Oh um Lor- Hades, I- I would like that very much." I smiled.

Then she bit her bottom lip. "But how will you know when I'm alone? If my mother hears of this she'll never let me out of our halls again.

I put my hand to her soft rosy cheek. "I think I have something that will help." I then pulled a box from my robes and opened it. Inside was a simple opal stone in the shape of a teardrop about the size of a coin.

"When this begins to shimmer and ripple like water and you hear my voice then you'll know that I'm coming for you." Her eyes were wide as I put the silver chain around her neck. "And should you ever be in danger all you have to do is whisper my name to the stone and I'll hear you but once you do that it loses it's power."

She looked to me with a soft smile on her ruby red lips and a single tear ran down her cheek. "Thank you Hades. I love it and I'll cherish it." I smiled at her again, damn I was doing that a lot, and then I pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Until then my little flower." Then I melted into the shadows and returned home.

* * *

(Still Hades/Underworld.)

I sat in my throne. I just couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Persephone's face and damn she looked amazing in that dress. The fabric hugged her womanly figure just right. I continued to day dream as Thantos entered the room.

"I don't believe it." He said. I looked to him. His pale white hair was long and dragging the ground his light purple robs also touched the floor and his eyes had the leather blindfold that I had placed years ago. "What?"

"You don't realize it do you my friend." I just grew more confused.

"You're in love." He said and I froze. I suppose I was in love. Funny I never thought that I'd be in love but would Persephone ever feel like this for me?

"Yes, Thantos, I am. But surely it is one sided and foolish." Thantos smiled as he faced me blindly. "You never know Hades, she may be as love sick as you. Besides, you're always working, always stressing. You deserve to be foolish every now and then."

I sighed and gave my friend a thankful smile and looked out the window to see the underworld's moon and pale clone of the real one just like the sun of the underworld. "Whatever you say Thantos I'm going to bed goodnight." Thantos nodded and I left for bed hoping that I'd see my queen in my dreams.

* * *

Hey everyone. So how'd you like this one. i felt that Demeter should be put in her place so HA in you'r face you overprotective mama! pleas review and let me know how you liked it. It can't improve if I don't see some reviews. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5: Waiting

Chapter Five: Waiting

(Persephone's POV)

The week with father and Hera was very interesting. I was able to visit with my aunt Hestia and my half sister Athena. And some days I spent with Aphrodite in her rose garden. But though everyone was making an effort to make me feel at home and at ease I wasn't truly at ease until Hades came to see me. But I hadn't seen him in nearly two weeks. I had just gotten settled back into my room here at father's palace as I stood on the balcony I touched the opal at my throat and waited. Suddenly it became cool like water and as I looked down I saw it shimmering like the water of a cool spring. Then I heard Hades's voice whisper through my room. "I'm Coming." I smiled and ran to the place where we would be alone; it was a small cluster of apple trees where no one else ever came. As I stood and waited the sun began to set he appeared like a ghost from the shadows handsome as ever.

I smiled and ran to his arms. "You came!" He enclosed me in his arms and held me to him. "Of course I did. Did you doubt me?" I looked to him with a smile on my face as his moonlight eyes looked me over. "No I was just starting to worry about you is all."

He chuckled and kissed the crown of my head and I felt my face heat up.

Aphrodite and Hera had been right. I was in love with this man and the fact that he was bestowing his affections on me made me delirious with happiness. "My work sometimes takes up a great deal of my time." I looked at the god curiously. "Surely you have someone to help." I shrugged. "Yes and no. Thantos is more of a secretary then a stand in. Like Delphi is to Poseidon." I giggled as I recalled how my sweet uncle would drive Delphi insane when he refused to do his work. But obviously Thantos didn't have to worry about that.

"I love your laugh." I looked up to see Hades smiling lovingly at me. He nearly took my breath away. I suddenly felt this need for him to kiss me and almost as if he were reading my mind he took my face in his hands and placed a sweet kiss on my lips. It felt like seconds and an hour before we parted and when he pulled away he mumbled against my mouth. "I love you Persephone. I truly do with all my hear." I felt tears of happiness could my vision as I placed another chaste kiss to his brooding mouth. "I love you to Hades. So much." Then he opened his eyes to see my face and he said something I had been both dreading and hoping for since I met him. "Marry me, Persephone, be my Queen."

I nodded my head then he kissed me again with much more vigor then last time.

When we finally parted again a thought struck me. "But my parents will never agree." I said as I saw all my dreams crumble before my eyes. Hades merely smiled. "I don't think your father will have any complaints he said and I shook my head. "But my mother will not." He smiled at me. "You let me and your father handle your mother."

We talked even more before the sun rose high in the morning sky he kissed me and told me he loved once more then I hurried home hoping I'd get to marry him after all.

* * *

(Hades POV)

After I left Persephone I went straight to Zeus's halls. I could not wait any longer. I had not been able to get Persephone out of my head since I had met her and now that I knew that she not only loved me but wanted to marry me as well then I would be damned if I didn't make it happen.

"Zeus!" I called as I barged through the throne room doors. My golden haired brother looked up with a mischievous glint in his blue eyes. "Ah dearest big brother, to what do I owe this late visit?" he asked me as he slouched back in his throne made of Lightning and glass. I looked him in the eyes. He was my youngest brother, the king of the gods and the father of the woman I loved with all my heart. "I wish to take your daughter Persephone for wife." I declared and the god's eyes seemed to alight with… joy? He stood. "Ah good, I was wondering how long you'd wait to but now I owe Aphrodite fifty bucks… You couldn't have waited a month?"

Now I had grown up with Zeus. As a child he often followed me around and asked me so many questions I wanted to rip my ears off. But now as an adult he merely confuses me… all the time. "What?"

Zeus smiled at me then he hugged me. "You may have my daughter for wife. I know you'll take care of her." I smiled at the younger man. Then his face turned serious. "But we can't let Demeter know until the deed is done. The poor child will never see the Apollo's light again."

He began to pace as he thought. Then he turned to me. "I have it!" he was smiling like a mad man… I was a little scared. "Kidnap her!" I blinked. He wanted me to kidnap… his daughter… even thought he already said I could marry her. Anyone else think he's gone off the deep end? "Are you insane? How does that get me Demeter blessing?"

The other man shook his head. "You wouldn't get Demeter's blessing if you were a man with no manly parts. No, 'Kidnap' Persephone, marry her and if Demeter discovers it was you she still won't be able to do anything because Persephone will be your wife. It'd e even better if you got her pregnant… fast." I tilted my head and stared at the man like I had seen a hydra roll over so Hercules could rub it's belly.

"Demeter is going to kill after this.' I said then Zeus puts his arm around my shoulders. "But isn't she worth it brother?"

I nodded. Persephone was worth even more then my life. She was worth everything.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. I've been out of town and now I got a ****thousand diffreant favors to do. But I will not abandon you guys ;) I hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. Please check out my other stories. Miracle Child and What Fate May Bring. I'd Love ot hear from you- AliBelikov**


End file.
